


Four Seasons Forest

by jirdan_desu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Original Work, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fangan Ronpa, Illustrated, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirdan_desu/pseuds/jirdan_desu
Summary: Katsuki Sho wakes disoriented to find himself in quite a...predicament. He’s to either kill his classmates or spend hours investigating to find out who’s behind an inital murder. In a forest filled with oddities and a manical fox out for blood, Katsuki has to pull himself together enough to figure what’s really going on. The only problem? How’s he going to find the courage to help everyone before their dead? Or worse...Before he’s killed off.





	Four Seasons Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi you guys! I just wanted to make a quick note and say thank you for taking the time to check this out! The updates will come slow due to having to draw art in order to update it, but! I’m excited none the less! Happy readings everyone!

**Four Seasons Forest**

_Prologue_00_

Wholeheartedly believing in something is a lot harder than anyone could have imagined. I think that people tend to believe what they tell you, coming to the conclusion that you aren’t just pulling their leg. It’s hard to trust a person’s words right off the bat, at least for me. People are only out for themselves in this world. I know it’s a pessimistic way of looking at things, but with the way I’ve lived so far, it’ll be hard to change my way of thinking.

I have a less than typical life for a teenager. I’m tolerated by my parents. With the work they do, there’s little time for all of us to spend time together, even if they wanted to. If anything, we’re more like co-workers. It works for now. I’m not overly upset about it, I’ve understood their work as important. See, they run a sort of business...They’re paranormal investigators. The only difference is, is that they have this huge TV show that went international 5 years ago, so it’s left little time to raise me (It’s a pretty big spektical if you ask me). I took up some of their work, but more locally. Japan is a big archipelago, so there’s a lot for me to investigate.

 

My name is Katsuki Sho. I go to an academy called Hope’s Peak. It’s an impressive school that’s filled with impressive people….It’s honestly terrifying.

**Hope’s Peak Academy, the shining jewel of Japanese Education, Economic Success, and Social Standards. They open their gates to only the best of adolescence. Anyone to graduate from Hope’s Peak Academy is guaranteed success for the rest of their life**  
**\- Said some old asswipe.**

….And why they decided to accept me? All I did was discover the actual existence of the paranormal. The Gehenna Castle dating back to the Tokugawa Period has always been an interest of mine, so getting the chance to pick up on any of the paranormal activity that had been reported was a one-in-a-lifetime chance. And of course, my efforts were rewarded. Was that really a talent? I still questioned it sitting in the classroom now. A-Anyway… Well, at first, I wasn’t going to attend. My cousin had convinced (more like made) me attend when she had found out I had been sent an invitation. There really wasn’t any stopping her from helping me get started with the whole process, helping me get my books and supplies, getting her father to move my things to the academy…. Ah, oh well. I was grateful all the same. Seeing her smile after such a long time was a nice change of pace for the both of us.

The semester started without any hitch. We had separate homeroom’s because of our class differences, so she would often skip on in after the first part of the day was over. It was the only enjoyable class of the day if I was honest with myself. Classes full of people who I know that are better than me? Yeah...I make the best of it.

I often spent my days reading through some interesting reports of paranormal activity over in the States. They get the cool stuff, apparently. There was a particular interesting thread on a lighthouse…

“Katsu-niiii….What odd things are you up to today?”

Now, if you thought I sounded all confident in this first person kinda talk, you’re sadly mistaken. This is the only way I cope with the fact that I’m a hopeless loser who can’t stand social interactions for more than a minute before I want to bolt.

Jolted out of my reading, I look up from my phone and turn around. The bright green hair and sweet voice clued me in quick as to who it was. Moving out from behind me, my cousin sits herself down on my desk and smiles down at me. I give her a small smile.

“I-I, uhh...Well…” She’s not going to understand. “It’s just me messing around. What’re you up to?”

 

She looked like the picture of perfection. Hoseki Ono, the Ultimate Lapidary. She learned everything she knew from her father (my uncle) and managed to shine brighter than him. She was the only other family I had besides my grandparents. We grew up together and were very close, although a couple of years ago, that wasn’t the case. We knew everything about one another and yet? I felt like I was still missing something about my bubbly cousin. Nevermind that though, everything's different now! I see her everyday at the academy which is a bit of a relief. I don’t know anyone else here and I haven’t tried so hard to get to know anyone.

Hoseki giggled softly and tapped on my forehead softly. I gave her a small pout and narrowed my eyes. “Just coming to check on you. Break started 5 minutes ago, I figured you bailed on me, so I came looking for you!”

Weird, didn’t she normally hang out with that friend of hers? Shion? Sheen? Shin? I couldn’t remember his name exactly, not particularly interested in the guys Hoseki had eyes for. Don’t let her lie to you, the Patissier had her absolutely infatuated. I don’t think he realized it if I really think on it. Nevertheless, when Hoseki showed any kind of smile at me, I grinned back a little embarrassed. How could a girl so pretty smile at me? Looking up at her, I must have whipped my head up too fast because the sudden wave of dizziness took over.

Being lightheaded in a fangan is never a good sign.

Hoseki looked over at me with apparent concern, the desk I was leaned against seeming further and further away as I looked down at it. My stomach lurched and the room spinned.

“K-Katsuki..?” Oh that wasn’t good. Her voice felt further away as seconds tick by and I tried to stand, only to hit the floor. I don’t think anyone has ever said the floor was comfortable.  
As it’s been said before, its hard to trust a person’s words and to take them seriously, especially me. I have to see it to believe it.

Everything felt...off...Cold and dark. I’m...not asleep am I? It… didn’t feel like it exactly. The ground felt hard, as it should, my arm numb from laying on it like I was. The world came into focus when I got the chance (moreso the courage) to open my eyes. The first thing I noticed was the rice paper walls and tatami mat under me. If I had to be honest, my level of comfort was at an all time low. The chill in the room didn’t help at all. What the Hell was going on?

My glasses were on the ground next to me, taking them up immediately to get a better view of the room. Less fuzzy that way.

To this day I don’t understand how I could have missed this. Hoseki on the ground in front of me kicked my ass into gear, scrambling to my feet, I could feel my heart leaping out through my throat, pounding in my ears yelling and screaming at me that this wasn’t okay. Was she even breathing? Oh God… Dropping to my knees, I scooped her up and into my arms with the little strength I had. Waking up disoriented would leave anyone at a disadvantage, no amount of adrenaline could make me any stronger. At least, that’s what I told myself a few times as I looked for any signs of life from my cousin.

“H-Hey, Hoseki..? Can you hear me? C’mon, wake up...Please be okay…” She was frigid and shaking, her chest falling and rising irregularly. “H-Hoseki..?”

My voice must have carried loud enough for her because she began to stir, her face scrunched up in irritation and her eyes fluttered open. Dazed for a moment, she jolted in my arms when she focused in on me. The look of familiarity could be seen, but she looked around wildly, clearly confused as I was. Her eyes settled back on me and I grinned nervously.

“K-Katsuki..?What’re...What’s going on?”

I honestly wished I knew the answer to that question. I struggled to find the right words , only to look like a gaping fish. Hoseki stared back.

“You have no idea, do you?”

“N-No not really…”

Hoseki squirmed in my arms so I let go of her slowly, having her get her bearings with her hands on the ground so she could sit herself up, maybe have a good look around. Her confusion matched my own at this point and she didn’t look very sure either.

“This isn’t your classroom, Katsu-nii…” She mumbled, turning back to look at me.

“Y-Yeah, It honestly looks like we’re in some old traditional Japanese room. You don’t see these kind of rooms very often…” Especially with all the artifacts hanging on the walls. Kimonos were pinned to the wall for display, vases and bookshelves lining the walls as well. It looked...more like a dressing room. Where the Hell where they?

Hoseki stood up slowly and moved towards the sliding door across the room. I stood as well to follow her, watching her as she slid open the door to have it open up to and outside garden. There was a wooden walkway that surrounded it, linking it to other rooms. So my suspicion was correct. The grassy enclosure contained a small pond in the middle, lotus flowers littering the surface, and hyacinths sprouting up around the enclosure. It was gorgeous to look at if I wasn’t reminded of the fact that Hoseki and I may have been kidnapped. This couldn’t be real could it..?

I really hoped that wasn’t the case.

“Katsu-nii! This place looks exactly like Ryuji’s garden at the springs! The flowers look different though.” Hoseki didn’t look as frightened as I felt, more curious than I was willing to get. Typical. Was I the only one freaking out here?

“Yeah, I guess it does…”

I stepped out of the room slowly, looking around on both sides to make sure no one was waiting where Hoseki wasn’t looking. I loved my cousin, but her attention to her surroundings was awful to say the very least. I wasn’t even a foot out of the door before I heard voices off to my left. It sounded like it was from the wall next to me..!

“A-Are you sure it’s safe? I-I think I heard voices from outside…”

“Yes, it should be fine! Don’t worry, I’ll check outside before we decide on anything else…”

The voices sounded feminine to me, but I could have been wrong. The walls warped and muffled the sounds pretty well, but it was easy to hear the conversation. One actually sounded too soft for me to pick up on all the way, so I hope that was a relief to the person in there. Just as Hoseki turned around, seemingly hearing the voices as well, a sliding door opened to reveal a short, dark-haired girl in green. The frog jacket with droopy eyes really caught me off guard for a second. Who would even wear such a thing?

The short girled stepped forward. Oh no, she didn’t look very pleased.

“Who are you?” Her tone was accusatory, something I shied away from. “Do you know what’s going on here?” Voice steady and clipped, I could hear her uncertainty.

In the corner of my eye, I could see Hoseki coming up beside me and stood there for support. It made me feel a little more confident in my next choice of words.

“My name is Katsuki Sho. I’m...Not sure what’s going on at the moment, b-but the last thing I remember was being at Hope’s Peak Academy...D-Do you know wh-.”

“H-Hope’s Peak? Me too! I am a student there!”

A much taller girl stepped out from behind the screen and stood beside frog-girl. Her smile was absolutely dazzling, blinding almost. I had to look down at my feet to keep my composure. If I liked girls, I would have been stuttering like an idiot in front of her, but for now I kept my hands at my side and bowed a little to the both of them before looking back up. I felt some embarrassment for the way she smiled. It was endearing, earnest, and open. Did people like her actually exist?!

“I-I do not know this for sure, but can I safely assume that we are all Hope’s Peak students? Miss Kea here tells me she is the Ultimate Luck?” As if to confirm her information, she looks down at the girl and she nods once.

 

“My name is Di-xia Mihn! I am the Ultimate Erhu Player! It’s an instrument that is played with a bow, much like a violin, and has only one string!” She says matter-of-factly.

I think I had heard of her from another class. “You are, huh?”

“Yes! I can demonstrate it if you would like me to! Hold on for one mome-.”

“Di-xia this really- I-I mean, Mihn-san, this really isn’t the time to be playing an instrument. We need to figure out why we woke up together in that room in the first place. Being conconsious like that really unnerves me…” She wrapped her arms around herself and looked back up at me. She huffed and looked away.

“S-Sorry, Jayden…”

 

“I-It’s fine. Anyway, my name is Jayden Kea. I’m the Ultimate Good Luck. Had the honor of being sent an invitation this year to attend. Some lotto machine.”

Ooooookay…Wait, that was a thing?

Jayden seemed to see right through my skeptical glance and nodded once. Right. Okay. Remind me never to argue with her.

“It’s nice to meet the both you but-”

Without much warning, Hoseki bumped her hips against mine, sending me tumbling to the ground. ”What the fu-!” There wasn’t a lot for me to do other than tumble into the grass and lay there scowling at her. Oh, she was getting payback for that. I knew she couldn’t help but bud in.

“Don’t mind my cousin! He can be a bit of stick in the mud…By the way, I really like your jacket Jayden! The turtle is so cute...” She giggled.

Wait, that’s a turtle jacket?

“Cousin?” They both asked. Jayden smiled and Di-xia looked over at me with a small pity-filled smile. Yippe.

Hoseki giggled again and nodded. “My name is Hoseki Ono. I’m the Ultimate Lapidary, I cut gemstones and facet them! Simple really. That sour snout over there is my cousin. He’s the Paranormal Investigator for the Academy.”

I picked myself up off the grass and dusted myself off, coming back over to tug at the back of her ponytail. She didn’t move, but her smile at me turned more murderous then what I wanted to deal with.

“Oohhh, I see! That explains all the doom and gloom I have sensed from him since I have looked at him!” Di-xia exclaimed, smiling happily as if she hadn’t had a clue that she insulted me in the most personal way possible. Only I’m allowed to call myself doom and gloom….

….

Okay maybe I don’t feel all that offended like I should be.

“Hey…” I pulled myself together and stuck my hands into my jean pockets. Tight fit. “We should at least try to figure out where we are. I thought our location to be some sort of traditional Japanese home or something. The way the outside is set up with the lavish looking enclosure thing, as well as the wooden structure, it’s my best bet.”

The girls stared at me, making me shrink back a little. It was intimidating and I could feel my heart giving me palpitations. Did I even use that phrase right?

“You seem to be getting onto something. I notice it too now that you’re pointing it out. Maybe we should explore a bit?” Jayen asked, looking back at Di-xia who simply nodded.

“Should we split up? It looks like there’s other doors like these that we came out of a little ways ahead.” Hoseki commented. While it would make the process a little faster, that means splitting up from the others in a place I had no idea how to navigate yet. I don’t even know how big this place is to begin with.

Jayden didn’t stand around very long to wait for any kind of approval from the rest of us, walking towards another door. “H-Hey, don’t you think we should talk about this-”

“Splitting up is idiotic. Haven’t you ever seen a B-List horror flick before? I woke up in a place that’s unfamiliar with people who also have no idea what’s going on. This is basically becoming a checklist for a shitty horror movie. And I’m not letting it get any farther that step two.”

Di-xia and Hoseki both stared aimlessly at Jayden. Clearly they had no idea what she was talking about, but, I for one, knew exactly what she was trying to say. Splitting up just didn’t sound like a good idea… I’d watched enough of the Scream movies and Scooby-Doo re-runs to know the stupidity of of dividing up a team. I could see Hoseki shrug off to my left.

“I’ll do what you guys do! You seem like you have a better grasp on the situation anyway, Jayden.” Hoseki smiled.

This is the part where I insert some intelligent or interesting inner dialogue on how Jayden looks into all the rooms with us behind her. Surprise! She doesn’t find anything. What were you expecting other than people to come tumbling out of one of the walls in an all out fist fight to make this sound a little more interesting so that I don’t have to keep internalizing all of this dialogue-

Oh my God.

As if on some weird, 4th wall breaking cue, the sound of glass breakings and paper tearing behind all of us caught out attentions. Di-xia, who had been behind all of us, screeched and lurched for me to nearly avoid two two bodies herdling through the paper walls and out onto the wooden walkway. They were shouting and screaming at one another, the black-haired figure straddled over the white-haired one as he swung his fist at the other.

_“당신은이다 그런 지독한 자기애 똥구멍 !! ”_

I didn’t know what to think of the display of violence. How could people be fighting right now, much less shouting at each other in...some foreign language. It wasn’t Japanese and it didn’t sound like Mandarin that Di-xia was caught speaking in on a few occasions. Was it Korean?

 _“ 적어도 나는 있다 더 나은 개성이 실제로 똥구멍일 것이다_ ! ”

It was Korean. And I didn’t understand a lick of it. Di-xia gripped my arm and I bit back the complaint in order to spare her the comfort. If her cutting off circulation to my arm with her grip kept her a little less anxious, then so be it. But for now we all just kind of stared at the two punching each other and rolling around for some sort of upper hand. Not even Jayden stepped in to help. I think I actually heard her laugh.

“HEY!!!”

Another voice boomed over their arguing and yelling. I nearly jumped out of my skin at the deep, authoritative voice, looking around for the source. And of course, coming out of the hole in the wall was a stocky blonde.

Now, don’t get me wrong. He was human in every which way, but he was tall. Like, freakishly tall. I’m only 5’10” and I knew that this guy had to be about 6’5”. He barely spared a passing glance at the four of us as he walked over to the two guys fighting who had since then moved apart in fear of this guy coming towards them. Hoseki made the move to intervene.

Ah Hell…

I watched as Hoseki moved to stand in front of the two, the tall guy staring her down with a rather pensive look. That’s when I made my move. I stepped away from Di-xia and took my place next to Hoseki who had her hands on her hips. She huffed and looked back and forth between them all.

“Now I think i’ve seen about enough fighting for one day! You two are acting like fools! There is no reason to be throwing punches at one another! And you!” She pointed at the tall guy and frowned. “There’s no need for yelling like that! Their fighting may have been annoying, but there are better ways of going about breaking them up! Being intimidating doesn’t help anything.

Well that shut me up. It seemed to shut everyone else up too. I could head Di-xia clapping off to the side, the two on the ground grumbling something and moving away from one another. The blond scratched the back of his head and looked down.

Awkwaaaaard…

I’m just glad that the small lecture wasn’t aimed at me.

“Well sorry for trying to break up a fight in the only way I know. But, I understand where you’re coming from.” He looked at the two and made the gesture of ‘I have my eyes on you’ before crossing his arms across his chest.

“I woke up with those two idiots and the moment they saw each other, they started arguing. It turned into yelling and then a fist fight, and eventually they came tumbling out of the door...till now.” I nodded and looked at the two who seemed to linger in the background. Jayden moved herself towards them, looking rather surprised and convinced of something.

“So you woke up with no recollection of coming to this place?” I asked, the guy nodding immediately.

“Yeah, it was weird. I remember being at school when I got dizzy. Oh, sorry for being rude, my name’s Orochi Noh, I go to Hope’s Peak. I’m their Ultimate Poet. Anyway, I uh, I remember sitting in my boyfriend’s classroom after classes and I got dizzy. I normally don’t get like that...and then…” He looked down at his feet and seemed to be thinking.

 

“I just hope Daichi isn’t here...I don’t want him getting mixed up in any of this…”

Some part of me felt kinda dejected about this guy talking about his boyfriend. It kind of...made me jealous. But I hardly knew the guy so there wasn’t any need for emotions like that. I gave myself a mental kick and tried to continue the conversation.

“So your story is pretty similar, if not spot on with all of ours so far. We all go to Hope’s Peak.” I looked over at the other two, the white-haired guy getting closer. I didn’t like the look on his face.

“Oh, lighten up~! This is probably some TV show prank that all my agents try to get me to do! They must have gotten desperate.” The white haired guy came up beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer with a wink. I immediately got the chills and tried to pull away.

“H-Hey-!”

“Leong, keep your hands to yourself!” The other shouted, coming up to rip his arm off of me. He clearly looked like he wasn’t playing around with the other, Leong backing off his his hands help up. “Oh, fine~! I was just being friendly, no need to get your panties in a bunch, Jeong…”

Leong….Jeong….

I looked back and forth between the two and squinted. Hold my coffee. These two looked exactly alike, save for the different colored hair, they were strikingly similar, down to the moles under their left eye. They were twins. And they didn’t get along.

“Hold on, so are you two twins?”

The question seemed to make both of them wince physically, looking at each other with some disdain before, who I assume was, Jeong nodding and crossing his arms across his chest. “Unfortunately. But we haven’t spoken in years, so it’s a disturbing turn of events seeing him here. Waking up in a strange place to see your twin brother isn’t what I would call a ‘happy reunion’.”

I could hear Leong make a noise of disapproval, Orochi stepping in between the two of them to keep another fight from breaking out.

“My name’s Jeong Bae-.”

“So what’s your like, talent? Since we all seem to go the the same academy, its only plausible to think that everyone we find here goes to Hope’s Peak. ” Jayden cut in over us all, looking rather skeptical of the two twins before looking over at Leong. “I know our talent, you’re in my homeroom.”

“I’m the Ultimate Butler.”

 

Leong moved to stand in front of Jayden, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. Jayden….I actually didn’t know what she was feeling. It looked like a cross between irritation and infatuation. Bleh. She pulled her hand away quickly and bonked him on the head with her fist.

“Leong Bae, I will end your sorry existence if you don’t keep your freakin’ hands to yourself!”

Leong held his head in mocked pain and stuck his tongue out.

“You know I was kidding, Jayden~...It was simply a formality…Anyways.” Leong coughed into his hand and posed dramatically. It was the kind of pose you would see school idols make in that one popular Love Live game. Again, Leong was dramatic.

“I am Leong Bae, the Ultimate Korean Drama Actor.”

 

“More like the Ultimate pain in my ass…” Jayden mumbled, Hoseki perking up and holding onto my arm with a vice grip. Normally I would question this, but the situation really had me thinking twice about asking.

Today was going to be a long day...


End file.
